sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
CA - Pulbe
The Cobra Pulbe (Pulse beam) is a very strong beam type acid weapon designed to bring down single targets. The Pulbe makes a beam that connects from the weapon to the target. This beam automatically locks on even if you turn up to 60 degrees away from the target in either direction. The beam fires a pulse down the weapon that does a high amount of damage on top of the beam's own damage. Each pulse increases the DPS of the DOT whilst the beam increases the duration. After some time of firing the DOT will last quite a while and it will do a huge amount of DPS. The Pulbe has an ability that lets you charge up masses of energy and force it down the beam. This does a lot of damage quickly and it buffs the DOT significantly too but it disables the weapon for 15 seconds on all versions. The Normal version appears early-mid game, the Red and Blue appear mid-early late game (the blue is slightly rarer than the red) and the Purple form is late game. Stats Normal * Ammo Cost: $200 for 100 seconds of firing, $400 for 100 seconds of firing * Beam Damage: 450 Acid damage per second. * Pulse Damage: '''600 Acid damage. * '''Acid'' damage: 700-900' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''2.5 seconds. * '''Pierce: None. * Fire Rate (Beam): 1 shot per second. * Fire Rate (Pulse): 2 per second. * Reload Speed: N/A. * Ammo Capacity: Infinite. * Movement Penalty: -12%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Acid duration Beam gain: +1 second of DOT per beam fire. * Acid damage Pulse gain: +40 per pulse. 'RED' * Ammo Cost: $1000 for 100 seconds of firing, $2000 for 100 seconds of firing * Beam Damage: 950 Acid damage per second. * Pulse Damage: '''1200 Acid damage. * '''Acid'' damage: 1400-1700' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''2.5 seconds. * '''Pierce: None. * Fire Rate (Beam): 1 shot per second. * Fire Rate (Pulse): 2 per second. * Reload Speed: N/A. * Ammo Capacity: Infinite. * Movement Penalty: -12%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Acid duration Beam gain: +1.5 seconds of DOT per beam fire. * Acid damage Pulse gain: +70 Acid damage per pulse. 'Blue' The Blue form can be seen as the counterpart to the standard variation or Red. Unlike the standard form this bumps up the pulse rate and damage rather than the DOT. * Ammo Cost: $1000 for 100 seconds of firing, $2000 for 100 seconds of firing * Beam Damage: 650 Acid damage per second. * Pulse Damage: '''850 Acid damage * '''Acid'' damage: 700-900' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''2.5 seconds. * '''Pierce: None. * Fire Rate (Beam): 1 shot per second. * Fire Rate (Pulse): 3 per second. * Reload Speed: N/A. * Ammo Capacity: Infinite. * Movement Penalty: -12%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Pulse Rate Beam gain: +0.1 pulse per second per beam fire. * Pulse damage Pulse gain: +35 pulse damage per pulse. 'Purple' The Purple form of this weapon is a devestating combo of the Red and Blue forms. This not only boosts both DOT and pulse damage output but the beam's output too. * Ammo Cost: $1000 for 100 seconds of firing, $2000 for 100 seconds of firing * Beam Damage: 1350 Acid damage per second. * Pulse Damage: '''1500 Acid damage. * '''Acid'' damage: 1550-1850' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''2.5 seconds. * '''Pierce: None. * Fire Rate (Beam): 1 shot per second. * Fire Rate (Pulse): 3 per second. * Reload Speed: N/A. * Ammo Capacity: Infinite. * Movement Penalty: -12%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Acid duration Beam gain: +1.5 seconds of DOT per beam fire. * Acid damage Pulse gain: +70 Acid damage per pulse. * Pulse Rate Beam gain: +0.1 pulse ROF per beam fire. * Pulse damage Pulse gain: +35 pulse damage per pulse. * 'Beam Rate Beam gain: '+0.01 beam ROF per beam fire. * 'Beam damage pulse gain: '+25 beam damage per pulse Category:Weapons Category:Chemical Weapons Category:Lasguns Category:Cobra products Category:Cobra Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons